Incómoda confesión
by Mac Sato
Summary: Diana le confiesa sus sentimientos a Amanda... sus sentimientos por cierta japonesa
1. chapter 1

En la habitacion del equipo Azul se estaba llevando a cabo una inusual conversacion y no presisamente entre las integrantes de dicho equipo, esta la componian una chica inglesa y una americana.

-Recuerdame otra vez porque estamos teniendo esta conversación - dijo la pelinaranja mientras tomaba el té que Diana le habia preparado

-pues Hannah y Barbara salieron con Sucy y Lotte, jasminka y constance estaban ocupadas y bueno no puedo hablar con Akko sobre esto - dijo la inglesa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té - además hice que te levantaran el castigo que tenias

-bueno gracias por eso - dijo la americana - ahora explicame porque simplemente no le dices a Akko que estas loca por ella - dijo sin pelos en la lengua haciéndo sonrojar a Diana

-bueno... es que no puedo - sentencio - no es tan simple

-claro que lo es - dijo Amanda mirando fijamente a Diana - mira levántate - la inglesa hizo caso a la americana y se levanto de su asiento mientras que esta hacia lo mismo y se acercaba a ella - solo debes tomarla por la cintura - dijo mientras tomaba la delgada cintura de Diana - la acercas a ti y lentamente acercas tu rostro al de ella - las acciones de Amanda mas que ayudar a Diana la hacian sonrojarse mas al pensar hacer eso con la chica japonesa - y una vez que estes lo suficientemente cerca con una mano tomas su mentón y le dices chiquita estoy loca por ti y luego la besas - la expresión de Diana era indescifrable entre vergüenza, nervios y molestia

-¿tu crees que eso funcionara? -dijo Diana quien seguia con Amanda en la misma posición

-A mi me ha funcionado - dijo con seguridad - no hay chica que se me resista y podria asegurar que despues de esto tu caeras rendida a mis pies - con un rapido movimiento Diana se safo del agarre de Amanda y sin que ella se diera cuenta ya estaba sentada en el sillon de la habitación de la rubia

\- no creo que sea posible O'Neil porque como te habia dicho antes - antes de que la rubia continuara Amanda la interrumpio

-si si ya me dijiste que te derrites por Akko lo sé lo sé, toda la academia lo sabe, los profesores lo saben la unica persona que no lo sabe es Akko - la Rubia se sonrojo fuertemente otra vez

-¿co...como es que todos lo saben?- pregunto nerviosa

\- cualquier que te viera se daría cuenta Diana, al principio creíamos que simplemente te molestaba la actitud de Akko y esas cosas pero luego todos se dieron cuenta de la manera que la mirabas y comenzamos a apostar sobre quien se confesaria primero y esas cosas - dijo restandole importancia al asunto

\- ¿USTEDES QUE? - grito la rubia

\- estoy frente tuyo Diana no tienes porqué gritar - se quejo la pelinaranja - acabo de decirlo el amor te tiene algo lenta al parecer, bueno el hecho es que tengo un gran pozo asi que si te declaras tu primero ganaré mucho dinero

-no puedo creerlo - Diana frotaba sus cienes evitando el dolor de cabeza

\- pues creelo, sabes te ayudare para que puedas declararte a Akko - dijo convensida Amanda

\- lo haces solo porque quieres ganar ese dinero - dijo Diana aun frontado sus cienes

\- exacto - sentencio ganandose una mirada severa por parte de la rubia - pero tambien lo hago porque ahora nos llevamos mejor a demás Akko es mi amiga y ya me tiene harta que siempre esté hablando de lo linda que te ves y lo cuan inteligente eres aunque debo admitir que es gracioso molestarla contigo

-un momento ¿le gusto a Akko? - Dijo Diana algo sorprendida

\- puede que seas la mejor alumna de Luna Nova pero para temas del amor no sabes nada - ante eso la rubia se sonrojo

\- no es algo que me haya interesado antes asi que no tengo porque saber sobre esas cosas - dijo Diana desviando la mirada

-jajaja entiendo tu punto Cavendish - Amanda penso unos segundo antes de sacar su varita y lanzar un encantamiento para transformase en la Japonesa - ahora practicaras decirles tus sentimientos a Akko o sea yo - la rubia miro confundia a la Americana - hey puedo imitarla muy bien - se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar - YAY, Shiny Chariot es tan fantástica, Diana es tan inteligente, tengo mucha habre, porque las clases son tan aburridas - ante la imitacion de Amanda, Diana comenzo a reir

\- eso te salio muy parecido - dijo la rubia soltando una carcajada - esta bien - Diana soltó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse - muy bien creo que lo intentaré

\- Doki Doki no Waku Waku - dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba

-¿eso que significa? - pregunto algo confundida la inglesa

\- no tengo la menor idea pero Akko siempre lo dice - decia la americana mientras se encogía de hombros - tendra algun significado en su idioma

\- creo que debo aprender japones - dijo para si misma Diana

\- si creo que deberias muchas veces Akko comienza a hablar en japones y nadie logra entenderla y tu como su futura novia al menos deberias hacerlo - ante el comentario de Amanda Diana se volvio a sonrojar, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia hecho y por como iba la situación de seguro volveria a hacerlo otra vez

\- bueno comencemos esto - dijo algo más segura

\- okay imagina esto - dijo algo divertida Amanda - le hablas a akko y la invitas a estudiar a tu habitación

-¿no seria mejor estudiar en la biblioteca? - la interrumpio Diana

\- no van a estudiar Cavendish van a hacer otras cosas

-¿quieres que le mienta a Akko? - dijo algo sorprendida Diana

\- Podrias seguirme la corriente un poco - la pelinaranja presiono el punte de su nariz - realmente tu no sabes nada de esto - suspiro - okay vamos otra vez tu y Akko estan en la habitación tal y como estamos tu y yo ahora - la rubia asintió - entonces tu te acercas a Akko quien aun esta de pie y tomas su mano y le dices que tienes algo que decirle, entonces haces que tome asiento - la rubia vuelve a asentir - está bien ahora hagamoslo

-¿que? - pregunto confundia la Rubia quien estaba anotando mentalmente cada palabra y detalle mencionado por la pelinaranja

\- si vamos a actuar para ver si puedes controlar la situación o solamente divagaras y cambiaras el tema

-esta bien - Diana respiro profundo antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro y mirar a Amanda que seguia como Akko - Akko yo... tengo algo que decirte

\- si dime que es Diana ¿es algo importante? ¡oh no! ¿hice algo que te molesto? si fue asi lo siento mucho - la imitación de Amanda era muy buena ya que podia decirse que recreaba muy bien la actitud de la castaña

-no Akko, no hiciste nada que me molestara pero si es algo importante - Diana estiro su mano y tomo la de Amanda - esto es algo incómodo

-solo piensa que soy Akko y sigamos

\- por favor ven toma asiento - dijo con voz temblorosa mientras ambas se sentaban - mira desde hace un tiempo... bueno no hace mucho o si bueno si es hace mucho

-Diana - la freno Amanda - ve directo al grano

-okay - la inglesa tomo aire antes de volver a hablar - tu me gustas - ambas chicas guardaron silencio ante lo dicho por la heredera de los Cavendish

\- oh Diana no sabia que te sentias asi por mi yo crei que te gustaba Akko - dijo divertida Amanda

\- Amanda se seria por favor - dijo Diana golpenadose la frente con su mano

\- jajajaja es que debiste ver tu expresion fue algo mas o menos asi - la Americana saco su varita y esta vez se transformo en la rubia e imito el gesto que habia hecho

\- no es gracioso - replico la rubia mientras hacia un adorable puchero

\- lo fue para mi - dijo la americana - bueno bueno sigamos esto ahora que estoy transformada como tu yo me declarare a ti suponiendo que tu eres Akko - Diana asintio no muy segura de la situacion - okay presta atencion - Amanda se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar - sabes hace algun tiempo lo unico que llena mis pensamientos eres tu y no puedo seguir aguantando esto yo lo que quiero decier es que me gustas mucho - un grito sorprendio a ambas chicas, rapidamente la america deshizo el hechizo mientras la puerta de la habitacion de Diana se habria dejando caer no solo a sus compañeras de cuarto sino que a varias otras alumnas junto con algunas integrantes del equipo rojo, sorprendiendolas en una situacion muy comprometedora

\- Diana no no no no - gritaba nerviosa Hannah mientras se levantaba - a ti te gusta Akko no puedes estar con O'Neil

\- si Diana tu nos dijiste que te gustaba Akko - decia Barbara mientras se ponia de pie

\- chicas esto no es lo que parece - decia algo nerviosa la rubia

\- O'Neil se te acaba de declarar - decia Avery

\- pobre de Akko - decia triste Lotte

\- esto debe tener una explicacion - decia Sucy mirando a una apenada Diana

\- yo les explicare lo que realmente sucede - decia Amanda mientras se ponia de pie - Akko perdio su oportunidad y yo la aproveche y... -antes de que pudiera continuar un cojin la hizo callar

\- a mi me gusta Akko y espero que lo tengan claro solo le pedi ayuda a Amanda para poder abordar la situacion de una mejor manera pero al parecer las cosas no funcionaron como creia, aunque no creo que deba darles explicaciones sobre las cosas que hago

\- esta mintiendo - dijo Amanda mentras tomaba a Diana de la cintura y la acercaba a ella - diles que tu esta loca por mi - sin pensarlo dos veces Diana volvio a golpear a Amanda con el cojin

\- deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas Amanda - dijo Diana - lamento golpearte Amanda pero te lo mereces

-no logro entender lo que sucede aqui - decia Lotte confundida

\- puede que Diana sea la mejor estudiante de la academia y que sea la "promesa" de Luna Nova - dijo Amanda haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir promesa - pero la realidad es que para temas del amor es como Akko en sus estudios

-una idiota - dijo Sucy soltando un risilla

-excato y si me lo permiten... - no pudo continuar ya que Diana volvio a golpearla con el cojín

\- Agradezco tu ayuda Amanda pero creo que ya no es necesaria

\- oww que aburrida eres Diana y yo que me estaba divirtiendo con esto - dijo amanda haciendo un puchero

\- Diana porque no simplemente le dices a Akko lo que sientes - dijo Lotte - yo creo que Akko estara feliz de saber tus sentimientos hacia ella

-creo que eso debiste hacer desde un principio - dijo Sucy encogiéndose de hombros

\- si lo se - dijo apenada la rubia - un momento - sentenció - que hacían todas ustedes escuchando tras la puerta

\- bueno Avery vio que Amanda estaba contigo y que entraron a tu habitación asi que sentimos curiosidad - contesto Bárbara

de pronto alguien más llego a la ya concurrida habitación del equipo azul

-Diana - llamo la persona que habia llegado - no me importa nada tu me gustas - dijo Akko sin pensarlo y sin percatarse que no solo estaban las integrantes del equipo azul sino que sus amigas y varias de sus compañeras. al mirar con detenimiento que Diana no se encotraba sola comenzo a sonrojarse y un silencio algo incómodo se formo en la habitación

\- Oh maldición Akko - dijo algo molesta la americana haciendo que todos la miraran

\- ¿que que sucede? - dijo confundida la japonesa

\- se supone que Diana se declararía primero - señalo la pelinaranja

\- creo que alguien me debe mucho dinero - dijo Avery mientras reía

\- no entiendo nada - dijo Akko

\- creo que deberian ir a un lugar menos concurrido para hablar como se debe - dijo Sucy

\- si tienes razón - la castaña tomo la mano de Diana y la jalo - ven vamos a otro lugar

\- no hagan cosas indecentes - alncanzo a decir la Americana mientras Akko y Diana salian de la habitación...

 _si quieren un capítulo de la conversación de Akko y Diana dejen su comentario y su opinión al respecto si les gusto._


	2. pov akko

_Algunos dijeron que la aparición de Akko fue apresurada pero lo que no dije era que haría un capítulo de como ella llego a la habitación de Diana. bueno aqui les dejo el capítulo no olviden comentar._

\- vamos Akko no estés así - decia Lotte a su castaña amiga - volveremos en la tarde

\- no puedo creer que salgan y me dejen sola - decia con un puchero la japonesa

\- no te dejaremos sola tú tienes clases extras con la profesora Úrsula - decia sin importancia Sucy

\- lo se lo se y yo que queria ir con ustedes y Diana - decia desanimada

\- de hecho yo creo que solo querias ver a Diana - dijo Sucy con su tipico tono de aburrimiento

\- ademas Diana no ira Akko - decia Lotte mientras tomaba su bolso - Hannah y Barbara deben de estar esperandonos, vamos sucy y tu Akko deberias ir con la maestra que debe de estar esperandote

\- ire -dijo de mala gana, no es que le molestara tener clases con la profesora Ursula pero el poder compartir un rato con Diana era algo preferia más.

Salio de su habitación con rumbo al salón de clases que habia solicitado la profesora Úrsula. cuando paso por el pasillo de los dormitorios no pudo evitar detenerse y debatirse entre seguir su camino o ir a ver a su rubia amiga que deberia estar estudiando en su habitación y podria aprovechar para pasar el rato con ella a solas. sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y seguir su camino tal vez despues de terminar su clase podria ir a hablar con Diana y tal vez cenar juntas.

Una vez que llego al salón vio que su profesora ya se encontraba ahi asi que la saludo y se sento frente a ella.

La clase extra que tenia Akko habia comenzado y a medida de que la profesora Úrsula explicaba la mente de la japonesa estaba en cualquier sitio menos concentrada en la clase.

\- señorita Kagari, señorita Kagari - llamaba formalmente a su alumna - Akko! - ante la insistencia de su profesora la castaña reaccionó prestándole rápidamente atención

\- eh? si que sucede? - dijo mirando a su profesora

\- al parecer a ti te sucede algo te noto muy distraída, más de lo normal - decia notablemente preocupada la francesa

\- no es nada es solo que... - dijo cabizbaja

\- vamos cuéntame que sucede Akko - dijo tratando de reconfortarla - tal vez pueda ayudarte en tu problema - la castaña la miro pensativa

\- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- si por supuesto - dijo algo animada la mujer mayor ya que su alumna favorita al parecer le contaria lo que le acongojaba

\- ¿como le dijo a la maestra Croix que le gustaba?

-q-que... que yo...yo decirle a Croix eso - la ahora sonrojada profesora comenzo a tartamudear ante la pregunta de su alumna, a lo que ella recordaba nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a su compañera sino que solo un dia se besaron y despues de un tiempo continuaron con al parecer una relación de pareja aunque nunca nombraron lo que tenían

\- Digo ella viene a visitarla amenudo y se queda con usted en su cuarto cuando está aquí

\- Bueno eso - Úrsula estaba claramente nerviosa por las afirmaciones de su alumna aunque eran ciertas - pero ¿por que preguntas todo esto? - dijo tratsndo de volver al punto inicial y no centrarse en la relación que elka tiene con la Italiana

\- creo que me gusta Diana - solto de repente la japonesa

\- tu ¿creés? - dijo la mujer con uba ceja levantada a lo cual Akko la miro extrañada

\- ¿como que creo? no entiendo Profesora

\- bueno todos sabemos que te gusta Diana y eso no es algo malo Akko - dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro

\- oh - la castaña se mostró pensativa - un momento ¿desde cuando lo sabe? - pregunto algo sonrojada

\- pues tenia mis sospechas pero luego fueron confirmadas el dia que detuvieron el misil - dijo soltando una leve carcajada

\- ¿como se dio cuenta? - pregunto confundida la castaña

\- pues partiendo de que pudieron conjurar ambas el hechizo con e Shiny rod también el hecho de que le preguntaras a Diana sobre el sello cuando habíamos dos de tus profesoras ahí - Úrsula le dio una mirada divertida a su alumna - y bueno después cuando llegaron fue mas claro ya que la forma en que abrazabas a Diana y no querias separate de ella dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación - ante las palabras de su profesora Akko se sonrojo fuertemente - sabes yo creo que deberias hablar con Diana sobre esto y ordenar tus pensamientos se que Diana debe sentirse de la misma manera por ti

\- no lo creo - dijo algo triste la japonesa

-¿por que lo dices? - pregunto confundida

\- Diana no se permitiria tener esta clase de sentimientos por mi ya que yo no tengo sangre magica, ella pronto sera la cabeza de su familia y yo solo soy yo

\- no creo que a Diana le importe tu origen Akko y lo sabes

\- si pero de todas formas ella debe mantener una imagen y no me gustaria arruinarsela aunque este enamorada de ella - termino de decir con algunas lagrimas amenzando con salir ante esto su profesora la abrazo para tratar de reconfortarla

\- no debes pensar así Akko, ella de por si es tu amiga y se que ella te quiere a demas Diana tiene derecho a ser feliz sin inportar qué

\- ¿usted sabe algo? ¿ha hablado con ella? - pregunto Akko aun abrazada a su maestra

\- no he tenido la oportunidad pero con solo verla uno puede saber como ella se siente junto a ti - dijo la francesa tratando de animarla

\- creo que ire a hablar con ella ahora - decia la japonesa mientras deshacía el abrazo con su profesora y se ponia de pie dirigiéndose rapido a la puerta - gracias por escucharme maestra - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

\- estas chicas tan ciegas antes sus sentimientos - dijo antes de ir a recoger sus cosas

\- mira quien habla - se escuchó decir desde la puerta, al dirigir su mirada hacia esta pudo ver a Croix cruzada de brazos mirandola divertida mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

mientras tanto Akko corria por los pasillos de Luna Nova con el solo pensamiento de llegar a la habitación del equipo azul y hablar con Diana. a medida que avanzaba podia escuchar la voz de Diana a si que sin pensarlo entro a la habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta, una vez dentro vio a la Rubia y le dijo

-Diana - la llamo - no me importa nada tu me gustas - dijo Akko sin pensarlo y sin percatarse que no solo estaban las integrantes del equipo azul sino que sus amigas y varias de sus compañeras. al mirar con detenimiento que Diana no se encotraba sola comenzo a sonrojarse y un silencio algo incómodo se formo en la habitación.

 _bueno aqui el capítulo de como llego Akko a la habitación de Diana. pronto traere el de la conversación de las chicas asi que mantengase en sintonía_


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y les agrado, espero que este capítulo les guste. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Kykyo-chan quien siempre lee mis historias y siempre puedo contar con su comentario, no es un capitulo de chariotXcroix pero pronto hare una historia de esas dos. Sin mas que decir espero sus comentarios._

Capitulo 3:

La castaña tomo la mano de la rubia y la llevo fuera de la muy concurrida habitación del equipo azul, lograron avanzar unos cuantos metros hasta que se percataron que seguían tomadas de las manos, ambas sonrojadas se detuvieron pero no se soltaron.

-¿Dónde me llevas Akko? – pregunto algo nerviosa la inglesa

\- eeeh pues no lo sé – dijo rascándose la barbilla con su mano libre – no pensé en que deberíamos salir de tu habitación más bien creí que hablaríamos ahí así que ahora no tengo un plan – dijo algo apenada la japonesa

\- pues no creo que sea conveniente seguir en el pasillo – dijo Diana mientras se acercaba un poco a Akko y miraba por donde habían venido encontrándose con varias de sus compañeras junto a una deprimida Amanda que se lamentaba por perder su pozo de dinero – y no creo que tu habitación sea una buena opción

\- si tienes razón – dijo asintiendo ante lo dicho por la rubia – ¿te parece si vamos a la biblioteca para perder a nuestras compañeras ahí y luego ir a un lugar más privado? – pregunto la japonesa

\- me parece una muy buena idea.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca aun tomadas de la mano, a ninguna le importaba este hecho solo querían seguir así el mayor tiempo que pudieran. Una vez llegando a la biblioteca tuvieron que soltarse de mala gana para no llamar la atención de las estudiantes presente cosa que no pudieron evitar ya que el verlas llegar juntas provoco que las alumnas que ahí se encontraban comenzaran a hablar entre ella frente a la escena que no paso desapercibida para nadie

-Akko creo que debemos irnos – le dijo la inglesa en un leve susurro

\- está bien – dijo la japonesa notando la incomodidad de su compañera - ¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto una vez que salieron de la habitación

\- a algún lugar donde podamos estar solas – dijo algo sonrojada Diana

\- ya se vayamos a algún salón de clases, debe haber alguno desocupado ¿no? – dijo sonriendo la castaña

\- si es probable – contesto la rubia tomando otra vez la mano de Akko.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontraron un salón bastante alejado de la biblioteca y la habitación de Diana. Una vez dentro de él soltaron sus manos y Akko comenzó a caminar algo nerviosa.

-bueno Diana yo…yo te-tengo algo que decirte – comenzó a hablar o al menos intento hacerlo la castaña – pues veras – no se había atrevido a mirar a la Diana ya que sentía que no le saldrían las palabras y se pondría más nerviosa y arruinaría todo pero cuando vio a la rubia sonrojada frente a ella e igual de nerviosa supo que podría decirle cualquier cosa – desde hace un tiempo tú has… ocupado mis pensamientos y-y yo ya no se qué hacer y y-yo creo que tú me gustas y n-no como amiga – la japonesa hizo una pausa antes de seguir – me gustas como no lo sé, solo sé que me gustas y mucho – soltó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando – se que puede ser extraño y que puede que no sientas lo mismo por mi y no te estoy pidiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos ni nada de eso de hecho si crees que debemos ser solo amigas lo entenderé pero por favor no me evites ni te alejes de mi Diana – termino de decir cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. La castaña no supo el momento exacto cuando Diana se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos y acaricio su mejilla y limpio una de las lagrimas que inútilmente trato de retener

-Akko tú también me gustas – ante las palabras de la rubia el corazón de la japonesa dio un brinco de alegría

-¿yo también te gusto? – pregunto sorprendida aun sin poder creer lo que Diana había dicho mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

\- Si – afirmo la inglesa – tu me gustas Akko no sabría decirte desde cuándo pero lo importante es que me gustas – Diana tomo el rostro de Akko entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio el rastro que dejaron las lagrimas de la castaña en sus mejillas y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a esta, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que la japonesa lo podría escuchar claramente. A pocos centímetros del rostro de Akko se detuvo – lo siento estoy algo nerviosa – confeso la inglesa y el ver así a Diana a Akko le pareció de lo más tierno, jamás imagino escuchar a la rubia decir esas palabras y menos por su causa

\- tranquila –dijo la japonesa tomando a la rubia por la cintura y acercándola a ella – Ambas lo estamos – esa acción no solo hizo sonrojar a Diana sino que le dio algo más de confianza ante lo que iban a hacer.

Lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando y a medida que se encontraban más cerca sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse más, cuando la punta de la nariz de Akko rozo la de Diana esta acerco mas a la rubia contra su cuerpo, la castaña sentía que los escasos centímetros que las separaban eran demasiados, lentamente sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse cuando con un leve roce de sus labios hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara y una corriente eléctrica las recorriera de pies a cabeza.

No sabían quien había iniciado el ahora apasionado beso que compartían pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que querían era seguir probando de los labios de la otra. Con suma timidez Akko deslizo su lengua por el contorno inferior del labio de Diana quien al percibir las intenciones de la japonesa abrió la boca dándole acceso a su traviesa lengua, al pasar los segundo el beso se volvió en una pelean por quien tomaba el control de este el cual rápidamente gano la rubia quien ahora posaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la castaña la cual tenía un fuerte agarre sobre su cintura. El aire comenzó a hacerse escaso en los pulmones de las chicas así que muy a su pesar se separaron con la respiración agitada y el rostro teñido de un leve rojo. Juntaron sus frentes mientras su respiración se normalizaba antes de hablar.

-eso fue algo intenso – dijo aun sonrojada la inglesa – Akko quiero que seas mi novia – dijo segura de sus palabras la rubia

\- woow Diana siento que eso es una exigencia más que una petición – dijo sonrojada pero con un tono juguetón la japonesa - pero la aceptare – la rubia sonrió ante la respuesta de su ahora novia, iba a volver a besarla cuando sintió como la puerta del salón se abría.

\- ves te dije que Diana seria quien besaría a Akko – decía Amanda a Avery

\- más bien parece que Akko beso a Diana – aclaro Avery observando la escena

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – reclamo la americana

\- pues Akko tiene a Diana sujeta de la cintura – recalco la bruja canadiense

\- pero Diana tenia a Akko tomada del rostro es obvio que Diana la beso – aporto Hannah

\- ves tengo razón ahora paga – decía la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- ¡USTEDES! – Grito algo molesta Diana llamando la atención de las chicas presentes – ¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar apostando sobre Akko y yo? – pregunto lo que hizo que las chicas se miraran entre si

\- pues ahora que lo preguntas realmente no – respondió Amanda encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que la rubia comenzara a enojarse pero antes de que dijera algo o lanzara algún hechizo que petrificara a la americana Akko la tomo de la mano haciendo que la mirara para darle una sonrisa

\- fue Diana quien inicio el beso – declararon algunas brujas presentes al ver la actitud de la rubia ante Akko

\- ¿van a seguir con eso? – pregunto Akko siendo ignorada

\- yo vi cuando Akko introdujo su lengua en la boca de Diana así que ella fue quien inicio el beso – dijo Avery

\- eso no tiene relevancia, si todos vimos eso pero también vimos cuando Diana tomo el rostro de Akko para besarla – soltó Amanda haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas

-¿desde cuándo que están viéndonos? – pregunto Akko

\- desde un rato pero ese no es el punto aquí – dijo Bárbara

\- exacto el punto aquí fue que Diana beso a Akko - dijo Amanda

\- ¡NOS BESAMOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! – Grito Diana – ya dejen sus apuestas sobre nosotras – dicho esto tomo la mano de Akko para llevársela de ahí donde pudieran estar tranquilas y poder pasar un rato juntas

\- Avery triple o nada a que Diana es la activa – dijo Amanda haciendo sonrojar a Diana quien ya estaba en la puerta de salón

\- ¡YA BASTA CON ESO AMANDA! – grito la inglesa

-¿activa? ¿A qué se refiere Diana? – pregunto Akko siendo jalada por la rubia fuera de la habitación

-acepto- dijo Avery estrechando la mano de la americana.

Fin


End file.
